Our Light
by PrimitiveParadox
Summary: Talking about her desire for a child, Rosalie accidentally slips up to reveal an important part of the Cullens past that Bella did not yet know. "It's the name Bella. It pains us." Slightly AU.


**Author's Note: Heyy! This is my first story on this site folks. A one-shot that popped into my head. I always had an idea about somebody, from the Cullens past who made them how they are today. This is a fic about the same. Weird, I know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. All the characters, the plot and the story-line belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

"What would you have named your child, had you ever had one?"

Rosalie smiled wistfully at the question.

"I always thought of having a girl, and never a boy. I always just had one name in mind, _Myra_."

Edward froze beside Bella. The smile from Emmett's face dropped. Esme looked like she could cry. Alice's mouth snapped shut and Jasper couldn't even remember he could calm everyone down.

In the middle of it all, Carlisle got up and left the room.

Bella couldn't understand what went wrong. She looked up at Rosalie for an answer but even she looked on the verge of tears.

She suddenly noticed Edward wasn't beside her anymore, and looked up to see him leaving the room. She followed him, wanting to know what happened.

"Edward?"

"Bella. I'll drop you home if you want."

She shook her head.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story Bella."

"I'm sure we have the time."

He sighed and pulled her in his room. They both sat on his bed and Bella waited him to speak.

"It's the name. Myra. It pains us. I don't even know how Rosalie could bring it up, especially with Carlisle around."

"Why?" she whispered.

"Bella, when Carlisle was changed, he was clueless as to what was he supposed to do. It was then, in those days of loneliness, that he found Myra. To him, it was as if he found life.

She was happiness. She had no idea who subjected her to this life, she wasn't even sure how would she survive alone. But she was still always smiling, lively, _content_. And she taught Carlisle to be happy. She brought him out of his self-loathe and encouraged him to live with a smile. She always used to say, ' _You are as human as you think you are.'_ She was the one who made us realize that we could, after all, be human.

She made us realize that this existence is a gift, if only it is treated as such.

She was the one Bella, who consoled Carlisle when he was blaming himself for subjecting me to this life. She was the one who became the daughter Esme always wanted. She was the one who helped Rosalie come to terms with what we are. She was the one who saved me from becoming a monster.

She was one of us Bella, for decades. She helped us embrace ourselves and who we really are. She was Emmett and Jasper's little sister. She was Alice's constant companion.

 _She was my best friend. She was our light._ "

Bella could feel Edward shaking. There was more to be said.

"Where is she now, Edward?"

"She died. She became the victim of somebody's thirst for power. They wanted Alice, for her gift. And Myra sacrificed herself to make sure Alice wouldn't be taken away."

"Who were they Edward? Was it the Volturi?"

"No. They are dead as well. As soon as we found out about them, we killed them. Every single one of them."

Bella silently rubbed Edward's back. She could feel helplessness and pain radiating out of him. His face was contorted with the ache of the loss.

"Her death shook us all, you know. We all lost a part of us that day. But Carlisle lost the most. He lost his daughter, the one who made him.

Whatever you see of him today Bella, it's all her. The compassion, the kindness, the love, the acceptance. It is all her. She made him a father, Bella. She made him human again.

He till date blames himself for her death. Everyone does, in some way or the other.

Carlisle thinks he should have been able to save her.

Emmett thinks he should have protected her.

Alice thinks she should have seen it.

Esme thinks she should have sheltered her.

Rosalie thinks she should have fought harder."

"And what do you and Jasper think?"

"We experienced her death a bit differently Bella. I could hear her thoughts, the agonized cry, the pain she was feeling. Jasper felt it too. The others saw it too.

But only the two of us could know the contentment she felt in her last moments, contentment that she had managed to save Alice.

We don't wish we should have done anything more, because we know it was not what she would have wanted us to do. We just wish we could erase those feelings from our minds.

We wish we could have just seen the agony. It would have made us feel a little less guilty."

Bella couldn't know what he was feeling at the moment. It hurt to see him aching, not only for Myra but also for Carlisle.

"Where did Carlisle go?"

"He went to stay alone for a while. He loved her unconditionally Bella. He had vowed to himself that he will never let anything happen to her. Her death tortures him even today."

Bella could feel herself tear up. She never knew the Cullens had faced such a grave loss.

"Why did you never tell me?"

"It's sort of an unspoken rule not to mention her. We all constantly pretend that we have moved on. Majorly for the sake of Carlisle. I can't fathom how Rosalie could even..."

Bella really didn't know how to react. Her heart ached for the whole family, especially for the doctor who had so easily accepted her as a daughter. All she could do was silently console Edward, wishing she could have met the wonderful girl, while Edward's words rang in her ears.

' _She was our light.'_

* * *

 **Myra is usually associated with the meanings of wonder, peace and love. It has different meanings in different languages.**

 **Please read and review. It would mean a lot.**

 **Also, if anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to write it in review or PM me. I am new, and would love to make friends. :D**


End file.
